Walk like an Egyptian
by Sodenotsuyu
Summary: Not everyone gets an "Inheritance" to bad for Ichigo he's go no choice in the matter. His "Inheritance" comes along and he's suddenly spinning through time, landing with dinosaurs, Indians, English soldiers, and then finally Egyptian bodyguards. What is he going to do when the Egyptians mistake him for the sun god Ra? Yaoi/BoyxBoy/Humor/Romance/Adventure/Rated T for now


"So he can teleport through time. Big deal." Dully stated while reading something in Ancient Egyptian that I was trying to focus on and messing with my tongue piercing. But it was impossible with the annoying buzzing from a female going on in my ear. Her name would be Rukia by the way. She's a good friend, but she think it should be part of her daily routine to annoy the hell out of me. About the whole teleportation thing it's an inheritance thing to get 'powers' or gifts, whatever one would like to call them, at the peak of their maturity. No one knows what powers they will get. It is all random. Most people don't get an inheritance at all. Which often sets some people on the green side.

I was one of those people who didn't get their inheritance. Though I wasn't envious at all, in fact I never batted an eye at it. I figured I was lucky. Since the first thing my fraternal twin brother did when he got his power is pop in the dinosaur era while he was sleeping. He came back with his arm torn off. He was lucky we have a friend who can reverse any wound. So he got his arm back. That happened like a month though. Everyone was waiting for me to get mine, but I doubted it honestly. Thankfully they dropped the talk about me gaining them. But now I have to listen to, "Don't worry Ichigo, not everyone gets powers." Kind of lectures from my father and most of my friends, all of which have powers.

My friend Chad is super strong and he's really tough…as in hard to 'break' bodily wise. He was nearly indestructible. Another friend of mine, Orihime has that power that can reverse any wound. She can also create shields with that power and attack with it. Though the last one I doubt she'll ever do. Rukia, the pain in my ass barking in my ear right now, can turn things into ice along with her boyfriend Toshiro. Except he can look like a dragon and she can't. Keigo, a male friend can run super fast. Heh, it fits his nearly cowardly personality anyway.

Uryu, now he can shoot arrows made of condensed particles, that glow, and a rapid rate. Renji, he can form this bamboo snake thing out of his small necklace that is a miniature version of his inheritance and blast off red balls of fire. Anyway, I didn't really care for all of that stuff. I've seen each one of them go through their 'maturity' stage where they have to learn to control it and such, and that looks like a fucking bitch. I mean they go out of control and don't know how the fuck things word and a lot of things end up broken, frozen, on fire, or just shit out of luck.

"You're just jealous of him." Rukia quickly snapped. I looked up from my book to her and gave her a very bland, deadpanned look. "Oh yes, so jealous, I'm going green with envy here for not getting my arm ripped off by a dinosaur while being half asleep. Just so jealous." She huffed a bit and crossed her thin arms over her chest.

"Okay, fine, I get it. But you could still show some interest in it. It is amazing. He can go back in history and explore things, and he wont need to read it through a book." She nodded towards the book in my hands. That thought there was intriguing, but I so wouldn't want to be in Ancient Egypt. That's way too brutal and religious for my tastes. That and the whole rituals, mythology, slaves, …it just would be a sucky time to have to live in, unless if you were some god it would suck to be there in that time period. Shiro often teases me that the Egyptians would think I was Rau, the sun god, because of my hair. I told him to go get eaten by a dinosaur.

"I'd rather read about it, thanks. Rukia, you know I never cared much for this inheritance shit. So quit pressing on and on about it. I'm grateful that I didn't get it. It would've been just a huge pain in the ass. Like how you're being, and I can't get rid of you. So at least I don't have to try and get rid of something I don't have." She smacked my head just enough to make me wince a bit. I flipped the page in my book and looked at the glyphs while clicking my tongue ring against the back of my teeth a bit. To her they just looked like carved images, but to me they were words.

" Be nice. I'm a guest."

"You've over stayed your welcome. Go away." Waved a hand in her direction, now focusing more on my book when I got to a more interesting section. She smacked me again. I heard a familiar chuckle of my brother, Shiro. So he was finally home from his tripping around uncontrollably from one dimension to another. I peered through my eyelashes, looking towards him, mainly to his wrist. I saw he finally put on his control bracelet, it suppresses his powers. Every new inheritance person needed it.

"Finally was able to land back here and grab the bracelet before you vanished again, huh?" Teased a bit, his wide grin went into a firm scowl. "Shut up, this time traveling thing is difficult. I almost got my ass bitten off again, but this time by some Indian. Those guys were fucking savages. Hey, what's funny? Bastard." Shiro sneered a bit at my laughter. Rukia smacked me again, but I ignored it for the most part. "Honestly Ichigo, I wish I didn't get this shitty ability, it sucks! Why couldn' I get some mind reading shit like sensie? That woulda been a hellava lot better." No one could cheat with that sensie around. She was up your ass as soon as she hears the word cheat go through your mind. It actually made it hard to think at all in her class.

"It's not funny Ichigo, this is serious. Shiro's life is in danger and all you can do is laugh at him." I stood up and closed my book.

"It's funny as hell. And I'm going to enjoy every bit of it. Good luck with getting eaten, Shiro." Tucking my book under my arm and headed towards the staircase that led up to the bedrooms. Shiro cursed a bit, "I swear Ichigo one of these days when I have complete control over this shit, I'm going to drop your ass off with the damn dino's! Fuckin' karma asshole, learn it. We'll see who gets the last fuckin' laugh." I waved my free hand and chuckled quietly.

"Well till then I'll keep on laughing." I got in my room and plopped down on my bed having my book flipped open once more. I smiled a bit and continued reading. All I needed were these Egyptian books and I was set for life. The best thing about this is that it wasn't dangerous like most abilities. Reading, yes, it's an excellent ability. Hah! I fell asleep reading. A week passed since that day. And today felt odd, I felt uncomfortable. My stomach was rolling feeling like it was ready to make me chuck up breakfast. I, at the moment, stood in the mens bathroom of school splashing my face with cool water.

"Fuck." Murmured. Just what I needed, to get a cold. I hate colds. I'm pretty resistant to them too. But when I get them they are hell on earth for me. And this felt like a cold in the making, the fast making. I was already getting a headache and feeling light-headed. Agh, this was going to be a crappy day. And school was only half way over. I was just in here on lunch period. Maybe I could ask Orihime to reverse the sickness? That sounds like a plan. I turned off the water and spun on my heels heading towards the door. That simple move almost sent me face first towards the linoleum flooring. Stumbling forward, I pressed my hand against the wall and sucked in a sharp breath of air when my stomach rolled. That didn't feel good at all.

I slowly made it out of the bathroom and walked down the hall. The bell rang just a minute ago and I was still walking around like I was dealing with a hangover from hell while being sick on top of it. I could feel my body temperature rising. I swallowed thickly and paid mind to the footsteps in the hall that weren't my own.

"Hey Ichigo, there you are, the teacher is looking for you. Hey are you okay? You don't look so good." It was Tatsuki, unlike me, has an ability. She could sense things. As for example: she sensed Shiro in the Samurai Era and sensed that he was hurting very badly, hah. And she probably sensed me down the hall.

"I caught a cold. I'll be fine." She pulled my arm around her should while saying, "I knew you were looking peaky all day. I could feel it. Man you feel horrible, I'll take you to Orihime." And she's sensing I feel terrible. And she's taking me to just where I was going. Normally I wouldn't ask for help, but in this case, I felt like I was dying. God I hated getting colds. And it felt like with Tatsuki just touching me that it gotten worse instantly. I heard Tastuki gag a bit, and quirked a brow.

"Why the hell are you gagging?" Muttered out feeling sweat breaking out across my brow.

"You just feel so horrible. Come on stay awake. You're too heavy for me to carry alone." I held a little snap of wit to myself and focused on keeping my rolling head on my shoulders and walking. We made it to the classroom we were supposed to be in ten minutes ago. Orihime was in there; we all went to the same class.

"Glad that you two- Ichigo-san, are you okay?"

"He feels horrible. Hey Orihime, come help out. He feels really sick, worse than this morning when I told you about it." I stood up straight trying to balance myself completely without the help of Tatsuki. Orihime came over; my vision went a bit blurry for a moment. Orihime pressed her hand against my forehead, and she frowned. Oh god, it just felt like a tidal wave of nausea just washed over me just to her touching me. I heard Tatsuki gag strongly and let me slip through her grip. I couldn't stop the floor coming towards me. I felt strong arms catch me. Blinking open my eyes, it was Chad. But god it felt worse. Like every new touch was making it all worse. It was hard not throwing up.

"God." Tatsuki ran out of the room gagging repeatedly. "Oi, King, are you okay?" Shiro, go to hell. I'm not in the mood to deal with your joking tune. Nearly yelled out at Shiro. But couldn't because when he touched me. It was like I was dying.

"Stop t-touching m-me." Pathetically pushing Shiro's hand away and move out of Chad's hold. I pressed myself against the wall breathing raspily.

"I told yer ass that you shoulda stayed home this mornin'. Now look at you. Yer sicker than a dog. Quit being stubborn and just let us help yer ass." I felt the warmth of Orihime's ability go over me. An orange dome surrounded me. But it didn't make things any better. In fact, it may have made it worse. Because it resurfaced all of the touches I felt at once in the past fifteen minutes. I fell to my knees and forced my mouth to stay shut as I threw up a bit. I heard raspy breathing; I felt…it was Tatsuki.

"S-Stop that's on-only making it w-worse, Orihime. Stop." I peaked open my eyes barely and saw Tatsuki get in Orihime's line of sight. Orihime's eyes widened a bit and she looked at me. "Making it…worse?" The healing light vanished and I nearly sighed in relief. That had been twenty times worse than before. I heard Tatsuki sigh lightly.

"Shiro, take your brother home. It looks like he just needs to heal the old fashion way." I was on the verge of passing the hell out. Shiro's hand grabbed me once more and he pulled me up to my feet. I felt sicker with just his touch, which was strange.

"Hold on, King. I'll getcha home." I barely even moved, he held my waist and my arm, hauling me along. It felt like forever before we got home, and through the front door. Dad stood there holding a glass. And then he was suddenly gone and I was kicked in the head. Shiro and I were flung across the floor now separated. I stayed on the floor. That kick did not help me one bit.

"Dad, the hell, Ichigo is fuckin' sick and you go and kick 'em in the fuckin' head? Don' cha have fuckin' work ta do at the damn clinic?!" Shiro snapped at dad. My dad curled up a bit in guilt.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I was just wondering what you two were doing home. My son Ichigo! I knew you looked pale this morning. Come on, I'll make you a pot of my famous curry to make you all better!" Once my dad touched me I felt like I couldn't take anything anymore. I stood up and moved forward smacking his hand away while trying my hardest not to vomit.

"S-Stop touching me! I-I can't take it. It makes it worse." I slouched against the sofa and held my stomach.

"Son, I didn't mean to hurt you further." I felt like someone was trying to kill me.

"I just need sleep." Muttered and moved away going to the staircase. "Don't touch me." Murmured making my way up the steps. When I made it to my bedroom and got in the bathroom, I threw up everything in my stomach, acids and all. I panted heavily and fell onto my bed. God, I hated getting sick. I fell asleep with that thought in mind. I was awoken by whispers at my door.

"Are you sure he'll be all right, Dad?" Heard Yuzu's small voice whisper. "He's Ichigo, I'm sure he'll be just fine!" I groaned lightly and covered my head with a pillow. I in fact felt just a bit better. But not a whole lot. Poking my pillow up a bit and stared out the window. It was still dark out! What the hell are they doing whispering outside my door?

"This is what I mean by karma. He kept makin' fun of me cuz I have control issues. Now he's sicker than a damn dog, ha!" I growled a bit to Shiro's tone. The little fucker probably cursed me. I stood up and stumbled towards the door with angry words ready to snap at Shiro. But those fell out of my mind when I pulled the door open; off it's hinges, with part of the wall attached to it. My sisters, father, and Shiro stood there with wide eyes, including me. I gaped at the door.

"Holy shit, you ripped the door off the damn wall! Hahaha you got yer inheritance, Ichi! Congrats! I thought it was strange how sick ya were. Ha ha looks like you and Sado have something more than friendship in common now!"

"Aw Ichigo I'm so happy for you!" Yuzu cheered. I just kept staring at the door.

"Why are you guys happy for him? He didn't even want powers, and that was said meaning it." Karin stated with her dainty hands pressed against her hips. I pressed the door against the wall intending to just lean it against the wall, but it snapped in half to the light press.

"Ha ha I think we're gonna need alotta new shit with his control!" I growled and glared at Shiro who raised his hands. "Ooh hulk, don't hurt me." He said in a funny tune. I glared at him harder, and then suddenly he was on fire. Or his shoulder was.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck he has fire control too?! That's un-fucking-fair!" Shiro and dad patted the fire out and I covered my eyes feeling that nausea kicking in more. I could smell the burnt skin, which made me realize I just set Shiro on fucking fire. Dropping my hand from my face and moved quickly over to Shiro and grabbed his unburned shoulder.

"Shit, I'm sorry, are you okay? Ah crap, that looks horrible." It was already blistering with the bubbles and all. Shiro hissed in pain

"Shiro-nii, are you okay?" The synced voices of Karin and Yuzu asked. Shit, this is all going horrible. Why did I have to get this shit? I was perfectly fine without having any of it! And now I've hurt someone, and not just anyone, but my twin, my flesh and blood. The pain in felt in my chest to that thought, risen,

"It's fine, I'll go to…Orihime…tomorrow…Ichigo?" I was staring at him arm; I didn't notice the light orange warm glow coming from my hands. I did take notice of it when it shot from my hands and went around Shiro's body. Stumbling back a bit along with everyone else.

"W-What the hell? Uh!?" We all stared at his arm in disbelief when the wounds started disappearing. It soon faded and his arm was as good as new. We stood in silence just trying to figure everything out.

"Could it be…that Ichi-nii has the ability…to absorb other abilities?" Yuzu asked quietly, "He has Sado's strength, and Orihime's healing powers." Silence again. I got a light glare from Shiro.

"Great, I'm stuck with this lame ass time-travelling ability and you can get any ability you want! That's fuckin' messed up!"

"Hey, I don't want it, you can have it! Hey hold up, if that's the case I should have everyones ability around me, right? I mean, I should be sicker if that was the case."

"Maybe it's just people you come into contact with." Karin said, I rubbed the back of my head a bit and leaned against the wall when everything started to spin again.

"That would mean…he has Tatsuki's, Chad's, Orihime's, mine, and Dad's… including his own which is his fucking lucky absorbing one and fire? That's complete bull. Why couldn't I get that?" Shiro hissed lightly with his arms crossing over his chest in an angry motion.

"That would explain why he felt sicker with people touching him." Father said in a light tune, a wide smile spread across his lips. "Come here my boy, I'm so happy that you got an awesome superior ability to everyone elses!"

"Agh no way! Go away! Fuck, I don't feel like running from your ass. Whoa!" I suddenly was on the other side of the hall. Everything had went a fuzzy light blue for a moment. My family turned and looked at me, Shiro's eyes widened a bit,

"This isn't going to be good. Hey old-man get him a bracelet before he gets lost in the time zone-" Everything was a fuzzy blue. But the last thing I remember Shiro saying was 'shit'. Everything became clear, and I looked up breathing raspy breaths. I blinked widely when I saw something that I didn't want to see. Looks like karma really had it out for me. I never knew velociraptors were so big, huh, who knew?

"Fuck, fuck, fuck me, fuck me, fuck!" I was now running even though my body protested against that, I turned to it 'sensing' that it was right there and sucked in a breath and pulled on something instinctively. Fire flared in front of me curling around the dinosaur. It screeched and went into the other direction. I spun around and found myself in the blue space like warp again. I felt my feet hit the ground and looked about. It looked like I was in the early 1600's. People stared at me strangely wondering where the hell I came from.

"Intruder, intruder!" I was apparently in America, and I was apparently intruding some where…some where I wasn't supposed to pop up.

"Crap, fuck, holy shit, why me?!" I saw bullets pass me. I grabbed what looked like a huge fucking boulder, and tossed it with ease. I took a moment to take amusement form that before running again. After running for a good hour I was surrounded by enemies, then suddenly I was in that blue warp again.

"Home, home, home, home. Or at least in 2000 something!" I opened my eyes and saw Indians…well…this wasn't 2000 something. It was probably more like 1500 something. Suddenly chanting of war was coming after me with spears, arrows, and running –nearly butt naked- Indians. My luck was just going so well here. The blue surrounded me again, I just wished for something that wont try to kill me on first glance! I landed in what looked like the 1800's? That was good enough for me! I hid behind a bin full of food and took that time to catch my breath. I felt sick, and the use of this 'ability' was making me feel exhausted. Also I was stuck some where in the past. Was nearly eaten by dinosaurs, killed by some English men, then some Indians, and I just don't want to know what's next.

When I caught my breath I maneuvered through the town, it was dark so everyone was asleep. I saw a dark brown cow skin covering a crate of food and hummed lightly in thought. I took the cow skin and wrapped it around my head, it splayed over my shoulders just a bit, I figured that it would be some sort of disguise. I felt a bit proud, I went to grab one of the fruits from the crate but ended up in that blue warp once again. This fucking sucks. Great, I just can't wait to see where I end up next!

I landed on my feet and looked up and blinked widely seeing a line of men wearing something blue on their heads, gold accessories, white cloth around their waists, and a golden shield. Their free hands held spears. What really made me go 'oh fuck' was the man behind them. Which clearly told me…I was fucked. Actually what he said made that thought come up other than the Egyptian Pharaoh being in front of me with a line of bodyguards. And what he said is,

"تقبض عليه!" Which means, in Ancient Egyptian is "Size him!" And sounded like duh-hub-wadali-who-who. I'm so glad I have a fascination with Egypt in general or else I'd be standing there dumbstruck wondering what the hell he just said and who the hell he is to have a row of body guards. I didn't want to set anyone on fire, and I really couldn't control any power anyway. And I willed myself to stay in this era, or any one for more than one hour. I ran, I ran as fast I could while dodging spears. I went up and down halls trying to smash my inner fan of Egyptian down so it won't get me killed. I wanted to read the glyphs on the walls!

Groaning dodging another one. I thanked my 'natural' ability to run fast and my other skill I developed over years and years of training…martial arts…with a mix of parkour. I always had fun jumping off of stuff. Anyway that got me away quickly. I ran in a room and spotted a window. I took a leap of faith…in this sense it's literal. I ran against the wall like I learned in parkour and grabbed the ledge of the other balcony. I pulled myself up and repeated that till I almost got to the top. I breathed heavily hearing alarms and yelling down below. I looked up at the blazing sun. Jesus it was near noon or a bit past noon in Egypt. It was hotter than a …well…it's a dessert…well. I guess Egypt is self-explanatory.

"Shit, this isn't my day. I'm going to throw up from nausea then pass out from dehydration." Murmured quietly while gaining my balance once more. I pushed the curtains from the doorway I was behind aside a bit and peaked in. Just a bedroom, or at least I hoped it was just any bedroom. Maybe a servant's bedroom, I thought with hope while walking in the room quietly. I pushed the cow skin up just a bit so I could see better while walking through. Perhaps I could hide under the bed? I mean that trick shouldn't be worn out yet, it was at least 2000 BC here. I felt something, a presence? I turned and saw a woman coming out of a doorway that had been curtained with gold silk, she saw me and…well…

"Ah!" Screamed. I threw up my hands, "Wait, wait, stop, I'm not going to hurt anyone. Stop screamin-oh my…god." A man came out from behind the curtain she had came from holding a heavily curved sword while tying white cotton around his waist. The man was…breathtaking. His hair is blue, shaggy and cut to his neck. But varied in length from one inch to two. His bangs were three to three an a half inches long draping over beautiful glacier blue eyes. Tanned skin was tightly wrapped over thickly corded muscles that were currently dripping with water. Here that guy, whoever he was, is looking all…breathtaking. And here I was wearing my school clothes and a dirty cow skin on my head and shoulders.

"Damn it why me? At least he's good to look at. Hold it, hey stop trying to skewer me you fucking asshole!" Snapped at him while dodging his blade. I have had it up to the brim with this time travelling shit. I moved back more making him follow. I waited for my opening. Moving back out onto the balcony, he sliced the curtain down and lunged at me. I moved then. Twisted pressing my arm against the side of the blade making it move to the side. I shoved my elbow into his side making him slam against the stone railing and drop the sword. I winced a bit hearing the cracking in the stones. Oh crap, I didn't mean to hit him that hard. I grabbed the sword; his blue eyes fluttered open, but fell a bit in pain. His angry eyes went on me as I pointed the blade at him.

I felt my head just drop a bit when I heard the woman, that was in the room I had just been in, yell. "مساعدة، مساعدة، مساعدة!" Pronounced like moe-sai-duh, and meant: Help. Damn it! One thing after another, I swear. Well he didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon, so… yeah. I ran back into the room going after the woman. She screamed and I just smacked her over the head making her fall to the floor unconscious. I sensed it, but was too late. A thick arm went around my neck and the other knocked the sword out of my hand. Sucking in a breath when that same sword was now also against my neck along with that wet arm.

Being pulled back, I went with that pull. When I see Shiro, I was so going to kick his ass into oblivion. And that might be a literal fucking sense too! The man stopped and turned me towards the wall. Well that narrows some chance of escape. I was no where near wanting to use any powers at the moment…by will until I can control them.

"_Who are you, and who sent you to kill me?" _ …one moment my brain just went dead. And rebooting. Okay there we go. His voice just made my mind go blanker than a white sheet of paper. It sent all the wrong signals to all the wrong places for the current situation. I licked my lips lightly trying to form words that weren't my native tongue, in my mind. I never really spoke Ancient Egyptian around anyone else. And I just learned from books and a single class. I tried thinking of the words, but decided to give up and just get out of this room before the guards make it here. I shoved my elbow into his stomach and grabbed his wrist that held the sword.

I heard his sharp intake of air and felt his grip loosen greatly. I twisted his arm making him drop the sword. I caught the falling sword and turned quickly smacking my forehead against the blunet's. Pounding came at the door; it took all of my will power not to let my mouth drop open to the words spoken from one of the guards. "لأمير، هل أنت بخير؟ هل أنت هناك؟". Yeah, this guy was just your average-joe servant! Not! Not, not! Translations please! "_Prince, are you okay? Are you there? Prince?" _ I nearly laughed out a disbelieving laugh mixed with some nervousness. Well, I was screwed wasn't I? Well since I'm already screwed.

I grabbed the prince that held his stomach that I could already see bruising, and turned him just like he did me and pressed the sword against his throat just as his bedroom door was kicked down. And that was a thick door, so it took a little more effort than usual.

"_Prince! If you kill him there is no way we'll ever let you go. We will kill you." _I had a light feeling of irony when hearing that. I don't know why. I wonder what Shiro is doing right now. Hopefully he's trying to find my ass. Then again he isn't that good at going through time either, so I might be here for a while. I worked my mouth a bit more, but decided once again to forget to try and speak the ancient language. Instead I just made the prince move forward, the others backed up out of the doorway. Till I was out in the hall completely making the prince face all of them, I shoved him towards them and made a break for it down the hall, sword still in hand.

There had to be an exit in this place some where. Or at least more than one exit that doesn't revolve one jumping out of a window. I heard their shouting behind me and the loud ruckus throughout the place I ran through trying to find said exit. I felt exhausted, and the constant use of my powers (unwillingly) was draining me further. I don't think I could teleport anywhere even if I had wanted to. I just didn't feel the energy for it. Or much of anything really.

I felt like I had been sucked dry. Like a mosquito sucking ones life force. I stumbled a bit when a woman suddenly came out of a room. She had lime green hair and pale brown eyes. She looked at me with wide eyes when I jerked to the side turning, the cow skin lifted to the sudden movement. Her eyes widened further on me as I got a better look at her. Her clothes were too nice for her to be just anyone. My luck she was a princess. I quickly pushed that thought away and looked away as well. I continued running down the hall finding some stairs going down.

The shouts were getting louder, and I saw more men in front of me. I quickly ran past them, exhaustion was setting in, and I couldn't run as fast as I normally could. But I was still faster than they were. It was hard to keep dodging spears though. I got to the first floor, or I presume it was? Ah it didn't really matter, what mattered is that there was a huge opening that led down more steps outside. But I was back where I had started and the Pharaoh was there. Well might as well try to get them all off my back in one go right? I twisted and clashed swords with the blunet prince from earlier.

I was happy I couldn't see his eyes because his sneer was really nasty. It was much like karate class when I was training with swords and such. Push a person away, hit the other person behind you, twist around, and hit another person. Move back a bit using footwork that went with the movements of the sword. It was all too familiar and really robotic for me to do. They didn't have half the training I did with swords or much of anything else probably. I kicked a guard away; he nearly flew four feet away before landing. I spun in the air and kicked out my feet kicking two others. Landing in a crouching position I twisted, tripping another.

I didn't see the girl from earlier peering around the corner staring at me with the most curious eyes then those eyes falling into awe as I seemingly danced through the throng of guards with ease. I didn't kill any of them, but they wouldn't be moving for a while. The Pharaoh yelled and more men were coming. I twisted the blade in my hand; some of them needed to just stay down for a little longer.

I spun quickly slicing the ones close. Some held their arm; others held a part of their chest. Sensing that dangerous attack, I spun quickly and smacked away a blade and pulled down my own. I felt my eyes widen a bit when it was the prince that I just made a huge gash in down his chest. He stumbled back, and once again the Pharaoh called for more men. It's endless, isn't it? Now lets get things straight…

I'm tired, I want to bathe, sleep, and think about this shit tomorrow. And here is this asshole over by his precious throne making my day even more miserable with crazy ass guards that don't know their ass from a hole in the ground. The irritation that I felt pulled on a familiar sensation that happened earlier with Shiro, and the raptor. That familiar pull had fire curling around me like a barrier of fire. The men stopped and stumbled backward. I never had seen such wide eyes.

I nearly forgotten that people with powers didn't start coming to be till the 'coming of Christ' where it was said with his presence the human gained god like powers. It really was just the evolving human being, but there are the ones that don't believe it. So this whole fire thing is probably really new to these guys. I mean without lighting a torch and the floating fire that swirled around me lashing towards the men like whips. I felt the fire draining me further. Crouching to the stone flooring with my head resting against it.

I could feel the entrance close. How so? The sun was beating against my back once again. God it was fucking hot. I pulled the skin off of my head and sat up returning slowly to my feet, and gripped the sword tighter knowing when the fire diminished that they would come after me. This time it was me blinking a bit wider than normal. The Pharaoh was not too far from me and he was…bowing…to me? Yes, he was bowing to me, along with everyone else in the room.

"Ra." Oh hell no. He did not just call me Ra. This is fucking impossible. I mean Shiro teased me relentlessly about it. But I never actually thought that it would ever happen. For two reasons, one: I didn't think I'd be going back in time. And two: the thought of my bright orange hair that was like fire symbolizing me as 'Ra' was a stupid thought. And who is Ra you may ask? It's an ancient Egyptian deity. Ra is the Sun God to be exact. I felt a little irony towards the situation though. Some things you just have to laugh at. But I couldn't muster up anything right now. The fire dissipated and he looked up at me. Strange he looked like the statue of Nyuserre Ini. Could it actually be him?

"My God, my lord, I apologize with all of my being for attacking you. I will do anything to repent, even let you take my soul to the underworld." Oh right, that. They had a lot of shit shoved in with what Ra does and what gods he was united with. You got Amun and Amnun-Ra, Atum and Atum-Ra, Ra-Horakhty, and Khepri and Khnum. This god was a really busy one I suppose since he's inter-linked with many other gods. You know what, I never knew my fascination with Egypt would come in handy. Hah! God, more irony. Anyway back to the situation at hand. I simply shook my head at the Pharaoh and he smiled a bit. Hey if they were going to mistake me for a god, I was going to go with the flow.

And to them, I guess, in a way, I was literally a god? I mean they don't have powers, and I do. I'm nearly indestructible thanks to Chad and stronger than a mule, again thanks to him. I can reverse any injury and really anything. Orihime's ability reverses damage on anything. So say a person is dead, like a 2000-year-old mummy, she can reverse that back to a living, breathing, human…I guess…now so can I? My dad's ability is longevity. He's like 240 years old and he looks 30-something. Then you add the fire thing, sensing thing, and the time travel thing on top of it…shit I was something else. Why did I have to get ability replication? Why couldn't it just stick with fire? I could deal with that. So like I was saying, in a way to them I would be a literal god even if I'm not the god they are thinking I am.

"May I stand before you, God Ra?" I think I was going to go with the flow of this Ra thing. I was one usually going against the flow, but hey, I'm tired and they may offer some sort of resting area for me to crash in for a few hours. I gave a light nod and he slowly stood up.

"God Ra, you must be tired from your travel, let us prepare a room for you to rest in." And cha-ching! Winner! Right here! I can get some sleep finally. Yes, good sir, my travel has been long and it wore me down to the ground. A few moments ago being actuality. I gave another nod and he started spouting out commands that guards rushed to go do with servants gathering to do the tasks as commanded. I heard something about getting bathed and was all for it. I saw the lady servers hissed down by the Pharaoh before he turned to the girl with lime green hair and whispered something.

I looked over at the blunet prince that was staring over at his father and I studied his wound. It didn't look too bad. I moved just a bit and those amazing blue eyes were on me. Really, they were like frozen glaciers. Ever seen those? A frozen wave perhaps. Rippling and glittering in different hues of blue that were just mesmerizing. I walked soon standing in front of him. Offering his sword back, he slowly took it. I finally got the courage to try and speak the ancient language.

"_You should work on your foot work." _ Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think the glittering blue eyes just turned into a fiery storm as soon as I spoke. I hope to my own pestered god that I said that right.

"_I'm the best in the kingdom."_ I smirked a bit and saw the Pharaoh coming towards me with the lime-green haired girl.

"_Not anymore…prince." _ I turned to the Pharaoh and ignored the light heated look from the prince. As well as his footsteps that told me he was walking off. I could sense his anger in my words. I wished this sensing thing would go down so I wouldn't feel that much more tired and sick.

"_God Ra, my daughter Nelliel will assist to any of your needs."_ I felt my brow furrow a bit. So I was right, she was a princess. But why not the regular servers who are used to that kind of stuff? I didn't really want any help too. The Pharaoh obviously saw the confusion._ "No God should be served by lower class slaves. Even a princess as fine as my daughter is barely worthy enough to assist such a God. Please, follow God Ra." _ He gestured towards his daughter. I held my lips from thinning. I'd rather no one 'assist' me in any way other than leading me to a bed. But needless to say I followed her in silence. Hell I didn't even need to have this sensing thing to notice that she was nervous.

We got into a room that almost, almost looked thrown together. Servants in there bustled out of the room like I had set it on fire. Guards following them just as quickly. But two stayed by the door. Nelliel, I suppose her name is, led me to a large bath that was smooth polished dark wood. It was the most awkward feeling ever. I couldn't shoo her away, or else she'll think she did something wrong and may get lectured horribly by her father. And I wasn't confident enough in speaking, so that thought went down a drain. So with her 'assistance' I was undressed and in the bath with her rubbing a cloth over my shoulders.

How awkward. Thought dully while working some soap through my hair. Was I going to go for hell for posing as a god? I sure hoped not. Maybe I could apologize to the real god Ra later…after I sleep. Because I'm drifting in and out of sleep at the moment, which is not good since I'm bathing. The rest of the bath was a sleepy one. I barely computed that I got out and dried off myself with Nelliel trying not to look. A subtle blush stained her cheeks though saying she couldn't help it at one point in time.

I got some white linen clothes. The sash that went around my hips and under…making a makeshift undergarment of sorts. A blue cloth was added on top of it with threads of golden silk. Shoes were by the bed that also looked like they were made of that golden silk material. And accessories were in another corner of the room. But I didn't worry much about any of those. I also had a shirt in hand, but I didn't want to wear that to bed. So I just rested it next to some of the accessories. I was more concerned with the bed. I stood there silently; Nelliel stood there and looked at me in question before her mouth opened a bit.

"_Ah, sowwy, excwse me."_ She left quickly pushing the ebony? Door open reviling the two guards still there. One peaked in and looked at me for just a brief moment before snapping his head back where it had been. The door closed shut, and I sighed. Oh bed, come to me. I almost jumped onto the bed. Sighing a breath of relief when I pulled the light sheets over me. Finally I could get some sleep. And I did, boy did I.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

Okay! I've been keeping this story locked away for over a year now. I've been shuffling through my stories seeing which ones I want to post and others that I want to keep away for reasons like they're not good enough or I like it too much to post. So yeah, anyway I hope you like it so far. Ancient Egypt is about 4,500 years ago so...I'm pretty much winging it when it comes to the internal structure of the building. I'm pretty sure it's made out of sand though...rocks, and maybe wood. So yeah...

Other than that I'm sorry if I get the Arabic wrong...Dictionary Translator can only do so much.


End file.
